


How Is This At All Logical?

by rcwiggins



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Wings, Books, Broken Bones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Emotions, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Pining, Reading, Stargazing, Winged Logan, Wingfic, Wings, falling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcwiggins/pseuds/rcwiggins
Summary: Logan has always hidden his wings, which he found to be easy due to their size. What were the chances that Thomas would be having a dilemma?





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_StopSigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_StopSigns/gifts).



Logan wasn't a man of fantasy or games. Why, then, of all the sides, does he have the disproportionately small wings on his back? And, on top of that, how can he fly with these aforementioned wings? Truly he would never understand. 

While Logan worked on Thomas's schedule for the next month, his wings started to twitch under his polo shirt, itching to be set free. He contemplated changing into one of his backless shirts to allow them a few moments to stretch out, and, as soon as the thought entered his mind, his wings began ruffling up. Sighing, Logan stands up from his desk and walks to the closet. He pushes most of the clothes aside and reaches down for an inconspicuous box. If you were to open the closet and see it, the most logical assumption that would be drawn is that Logan kept a spare pair of shoes in it. The truth, however, is that he rolled up three polo shirts, one long sleeved formal shirt, and one navy blue sweater into the box. All of them, however, were backless, allowing Logan to stretch the small wings out.

Removing the lid from the box, Logan debates on choosing another polo or the sweater. After a moment of contemplation, Logan decides on the polo shirt, as a sweater with formal pants might look strange. After untying his tie and removing his shirt, Logan pulls the new polo on, reveling in the feeling of his wings being unrestrained, he buttons up his shirt and reties his tie. 

After Logan's outfit is sorted out again and his wings are ruffled out behind him, he sits back down at his desk to continue the planning, moving from the calendar to a planner to notebooks all to be sure that everything was in its proper place. Working through the afternoon and into the evening, Logan continued his pursuit of organization. Finally, almost three hours after he began, it had been finished. Putting down his pencil, Logan rested his head in his hands for a few moments, happy to-

_"Logan!"_

Before Logan could even process what happened, he was pulled up into Thomas's livingroom. As soon as he could, he pulled his wings against his back, hoping that nobody saw them. It was times like this that made him happy that the wings were so small. They were easily pulled through the polo shirt he was wearing, but not before Patton had seen the tectrices pull into his polo.

Patton narrows his eyes and moves to saysomething, but Logan hastily intrupts, "Is there a reason that you have summoned me, Thomas?" 

"What was that?" Patton questions, gesturing to Logan.

All eyes moved to Logan. "You need me to repeat what I said?"

"No, no. It looked like something was behind your back."

Roman puts a hand to his chin, thinking through his next words, "Now that you mention it, Patton, I think I saw a quick flash of something, too."

"That is preposterous," Logan says, making sure to emphasize his words by pushing his glasses up, "What would I be hiding?"

"If you aren't hiding anything, why don't you turn around?" Roman challenges.

"I will do no such thing. I do not have to prove myself to either of you. You are both acting irrational, and if you only called me down to question me-" Logan says, temper flaring from fear, "-then I shall take my leave."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Thomas hurriedly shouts as Logan starts to sink out, "We really do need you right now! I've been having issues with my productivity, so I though that you three-" Thomas explains while gesturing to Logan, Patton, and Roman, "-would be able to help."

"Why not Virgil as well?" Logan questions.

Thomas starts to explain, "He's been overworked recently. With the new Sanders Sides video getting released, the pride video releasing, and VidCon coming up, I thought he could benefit from some rest, you know?" As he finishes, his eyes quickly flash to Roman and Patton, who both give slight nods, to small to be seen from where Logan was.

"Alright, fine. However, with all of this, it is understandable that your productivity would have decreased." Logan begins explaining, "You need time to recuperate yourself, Thomas."

While he was talking, Logan did not notice Roman summon Virgil, or that Virgil appeared behind Logan. Virgil's silent surprise of where he was summoned was quickly replaced by awe to what he saw.

As Logan continued to talk, Virgil uttered a barely audible, "The hell?"

Logan quickly craned his neck to see what was happening, and his heart began to pound when he saw Virgil behind him. Logan quickly pressed his back to the wall beside him. "Hello, Virgil. Why did you sink in there?" Logan questions, his voice shaking.

"What was he hiding behind his back, V?" Roman questions.

"You were the one who summoned him there?"

"Well yeah! You were acting all weird! How could I not?" Roman shouts as Virgil moves by Logan and onto his normal spot of the stairs.

"I would think that you could respect my privacy!" Logan exclaims, his throat closing up with tears.

"Whatever. Virgil, what was it?" Roman asks.

Logan's eyes dart from Roman to Virgil, "Virgil, do not tell him. Please." A few stray tears fall from Logan's eyes as he pleads.

Virgil looks to Logan, then down at the carpeted floor, and finally to Roman. "It's not my place to tell, Roman."

Roman looks taken aback from Virgil's response, but then steels his expression. "Fine, then." Roman quickly walked up to Logan and, putting an arm on the taller man's shoulder, forced Logan to turn around.

"By Oden's eyepatch!" he gasps. Roman, Thomas, and Patton, all for the first time, saw a plumage of ivory feathers gracefully positioned on Logan's back.

Logan, however, was not astounded by what had been revealed. Logan was trembling and shaking like a leaf in the wind, and the tears that he had tried to hold back for so long came tumbling down, and the still silence of the revelation was broken with a sob passing through his lips. As soon as it did, Patton was at his side, with Thomas and Virgil not far behind him.

"Lo, what's wrong?"

Trying to collect his thoughts, he turned himself back around slowly and, with a shaking voice, said, "I'm s-sorry, I don't m-mean to be crying."

Virgil looks up to the significantly taller side and explained, "Logan, you have every right to cry. But why would you hide the wings?"

"Th-They're illogical. I d-didn't want any of you to th-think any less of me."

"We would never think any less of you, Lolo!" Patton exclaims, "Something like this isn't bad!"

Logan looks to Patton, "R-Really? You aren't a-alarmed?"

"We never would be scared of you, Logan," Patton explained.

Logan pauses to process Patton's words, then simply responds, "Thank you," Logan whispers.

* * *

The next day, someone knocks on Logan's door. Three sharp knocks.

"Come in," Logan calls.

The door clicks open as Logan continues to gaze down at his book, emerged in the story. "Can we talk?" Roman asks, quick to the point.

"One moment." Logan slides a bookmark between the pages, and, when he is done, he turns and asks Roman, "What do you need?"

"I wanted to apologize." At this, Logan's expression changed from blank to interested.

"And what for, if I may ask?"

Roman looks to Logan, eyes meeting, "I had no right to invade your privacy like that. You were right. I wa-"

"Let me stop you there." Logan interrupts, "I am not upset with you for what you did. I would have had to do it at some point."

"Yes, but I had no reason to force you to like I did."

"You did not know better. Like I said, I am not upset with you."

Roman looks down, finally breaking eye contact, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, If you are sure," Roman says as he moves to leave. "Oh! I almost forgot!" he says, turning back, "You should show them off more. They suit you." With that Roman closed the door to Logan's room.

Maybe Logan would get use of the box more after all.


	2. Cassiopeia

Logan truly can not catch a figurative break. He luckily had no plans for the day, so he welcomed the peace and quiet of the mindscapes library, rereading on of his favorite novels, "Murder on the Orient Express" by Agatha Christie. His wings were folded back against him, visible through his open back sweater. Flipping the page, Logan found himself entranced by the story, lost in the world the author had created. So lost, in fact, that he did not see Patton rise up behind him, a cookbook in hand. Nor did he hear Patton creep up to him, a smile plastered on his face. 

"Hi, Lolo!" Patton says, startling Logan out of his trance. His wings fluff up, looking much larger than their normal small size.

Logan looks to Patton with wide eyes, "Hello, Patton. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to return the book," he says, holding up the cookbook, "but now I have to ask you a question."

"I am, figuratively, all ears."

Patton looked to Logan's wings, which were slowly settling back into their normal state, "Do your wings do that often? Fluff up like that, I mean."

Logan thinks about his answer for a few seconds, then responds, "Whenever I get flustered or startled, they can fluff up for a short amount of time, though they settle back down as I calm down myself."

"Oh," Patton thinks for a second before smiling up at Logan, "Okay! Thank you for telling me!" Patton then sinks out of the library, after returning the book to its proper space.

* * *

Looking up at the stars is a hobby that Logan would find himself staying up during odd hours of the night to indulge in. He was usually out on these excursions alone, but tonight, Patton insisted that he would come with Logan. Logan did not mind the company, of course. Sometimes, however, Patton could be a bit-

"What's that one called?" Patton asked, pointing up to a constellation in the sky. Loud.

"That is Cassiopeia, one of my favorite constellations. The mythology behind it is phenomenal. It was names after a vain queen in Greek mythology. She boasted that she was the most beautiful person in the universe, so Poseidon put her and her throne in the sky. She was later rescued by Perseus, but her throne still remains up there."

Patton looks down at the grass they were both lounging on, "Well that doesn't make sense."

"Of course it does not. It was not real."

"No," Patton says, "It doesn't make sense because I'm sitting next to the most beautiful person right now." 

Logan stares at Patton, who is grinning up at Logan. "You already knew about Cassiopeia, didn't you?" he questions as his feathers ruffle up behind him.

"Maybe." Patton cups Logan's face in his hands and pulls him close, "Do you want to do this?"

Logan leans into Patton's embrace and pulls them both together. His wings can only stretch far enough to gently touch Patton, but it was enough.

They both pull away, smiles wide across their faces.

"Your wings are fluffy again."

"Is that what you have chosen to focus on during this encounter?"

"Well I think it's cute."

"Shut up and kiss me."


	3. Shattered

The imagination really is a bitch, isn't it? That was Logan's last thought as he hit the ground after falling from the top of the mighty oak. He always had enjoyed reading up high in the branches of the trees, but of course today the branch had to break, the day when he wore a shirt that would not allow him to let his wings out so he could catch himself. All because the imagination is a bitch.

* * *

Logan rose up into his room, almost collapsing at the expended energy it took to travel that far. He gingerly removed his polo, wincing as he pulled it over his head. Once it was off, he hastily folded it and gently placed it on his bed, then moved in front of his mirror. He spread his wings out behind him, but had to hold back a shout when his right wing tried to open fully. Looking at it closer, he saw that the wing's radius bone had an irregularity, more specifically, it was fractured. Logan was unsure of where to go from here. He never though he would come across a situation where he could severely injure his wings; therefore, he never though to learn how to preform first aid on the wings.

Note to self, learn how to properly set a broken bird wing.

Logan knew that he needed to find a quick way to wrap the wing up to avoid it setting in an incorrect position. A cast of a split would be to conspicuous, but perhaps if he were to wrap it with gauze he would be able to keep it firmly in place. Walking into the conjoining restroom Logan opens a cabinet and removes the gauze from the top shelf, unwarps some, then starts maneuvering it around his, now folded up, right wing. It was a difficult process, but in the end he had a wrap that was able to firmly stay on the wing, even if it were to twitch. Sure, it hurt, but in the end this would pay off, Logan was sure.

Logan walks back out into the bedroom and unfolds his polo again, then puts it back on, wincing again as it brushes the right wing's radius. He then examines himself for anymore cuts or scratches. He only catches a few shallow cuts, to shallow to draw blood or strike a nerve. After quickly treating them, Logan promptly lies down, and falls asleep.

* * *

Logan woke up wearing a rumpled polo shirt, creased jeans, and a stabbing pain in his shoulder. Or was that his wing? It was far to soon after Logan woke up to pinpoint directly where the pain was coming from, but he knew it hurt. Trying to remember the events from the previous day, he finds that the pain is defiantly coming from his right wing, not his right shoulder, though his shoulder is aching. Each movement he makes to get ready for the day causes more and more pain to ebb from his wing, though the type of pain changes from a stabbing pain to a blunt-force pain.

Finally ready, Logan opens the door, ignoring the aches and pains he feels doing even the simplest of actions, and walks out of his room. Walking down the hall, Logan can hear the waking sounds from the other side's rooms. Passing Roman's room, humming and rushed footsteps can faintly be heard. He probably has an excursion planned for the day, giving adequate cause for him being in such a happy mood. From Virgil's room, however, an alarm can be heard going off, probably his third or forth. Near silent grumbles are audible through the door as Logan passes nearby.

Making his way down the stairs, Logan hears Patton wide awake in the kitchen, already having started making breakfast for the sides. As soon as he enters view, Patton looks up from what he was doing, "Hi, Logan! How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, Patton. Thank you for asking," Logan responds as he move into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. After grabbing a mug off of the countertop, he takes the full coffee pot and slowly pours it into the mug, wincing slightly at the ache in his shoulder that only seems to be spreading.

Patton glides around the kitchen with practiced ease, his usual clumsiness gone as he continues to work. Many times the other sides had offered to help, but each time they were turned down. Patton continued his dance with the room, only stopping to give Logan a pat on the right shoulder, causing Logan to flinch away. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lo! Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Patton. I merely slept on my shoulder in an odd position last night. It is slightly sore, but nothing more." The lie slips out with rehearsed ease, which, in reality, it was. Logan was never one for lying, but found it to be necessary in this scenario. He did not need to be cared for or looked after. Especially when he had work to do.

"Alright, Lolo, but if you need something then feel free to come to me!" Patton smiles before getting back into his rhythm.

"I will, Patton." Logan then moves to the table to sit down, knowing Roman will come down the stairs soon, most likely in three, two, one, now.

"Good morning!" he exclaims, gliding down the stairs in his usually princely attire. Behind him a half-asleep Virgil yawns, eyeshadow hastily thrown on. They both enter the kitchen, one immediately sitting down, the other pouring himself a mug of coffee.

"Good morning to you too, Roman! And you Virgil!" Patton says as he ruffles the anxious man's hair.

Virgil only grumbled back something that could almost resemble words while Roman laughs at the cardigan-clad man's antics. Logan, having finished his coffee, gets up to place it in the sink, but just as he does so, a sharp pain stabs through his wrapped-up wing, causing him to shout and collapse onto the ground, his mug shattering on impact.

Roman and Patton both rush to his side, but Virgil, in his half-asleep state, murmurs an, "Oh, shit," and walks over to Logan. 

"Damn it," Logan winces, "That was my favorite mug."

"Your priorities seem to be out of order, Bird Brain." Roman says, unsure of what to do.

"Virgil, can you grab the dustpan? Roman, Help me get his shirt off. I think some of the glass pierced through it."

Logan sits up, ignoring the pain coursing through him, "There is no reason for you to do that. I am perfectly fine."

"Logan, you just collapsed on the floor. I don't think that counts as perfectly fine." Patton starts to untie Logan's tie, but Logan pushes his hands away.

"Is nobody going to address how awesome that nickname was? Bird Brain? You know, because of the wings?" Roman laughs, trying to find some comedy in the tragedy.

Logan looks to Roman, then back to Patton, "Like I said before, I slept on my side on an odd angle last night."

"Odd angles don't make people collapse, Lolo. You can tell us what's wrong! Just trust us!"

"It sounds idiotic."

"You said the same thing about the wings, though!" Patton says, "Wait, is this about the wings again?"

Logan looks down at the floor, ashamed, "Well, I suppose it is."

"What is it?" Roman asks, rejoining the conversation after being ignored.

"I, well I fell out of a tree. While reading a book."

"Wait, wait, wait." Roman stops Logan from continuing. "Are telling me that you, a man with wings, fell out of a tree? The place where birds live."

"Yes. Exactly."

"Oh my Disney." Roman laughs.

"Okay, but we still need to get you better, don't we?" Patton rhetorically asks, "Roman, bring Logan over to the couch. Make sure not to move him around so much."

"On it!" Roman lifted Logan up bridal style, supporting him from the lower back instead of the upper back as he normally would.

"Do you really have to carry me like this?" Logan questions, looking to Roman.

Virgil just then comes down the stairs, "Alright, who moved the broom? It was in the bathroom!"

"Virgil, can you help me sweep this up? It would be really helpful." Patton asks as he take s the broom.

Roman carried Logan away from the glass shards, which are now being swept up by Virgil and Patton, then places him down on the couch the next room over. "Okay, I'm going to get one of your backless shirts from the closet, alright?" Logan nods in confirmation, smiling up at Roman, who then turns on his heel and rushes up the stairs. Patton and Virgil quickly finish sweeping the shards away, and both move over to where Logan is.

"Hey, L," Virgil says, kneeling beside him, "mind filling me in on what's happening?"

"He fell out of a tree-" Patton summarizes, "-while reading a book, of course."

"Oh." Virgil pauses to collect his thoughts, "That was dumb."

"Hello!" Roman rushes down the stairs, a backless polo and sweater in hand, "I wasn't sure which one you wanted, so I brought both just in case."

"Thank you, Roman." Logan says, reaching for the sweater. Untying his tie and removing his polo, Logan keeps his wings pressed onto his back, then slides the sweater on. He finally pushes his wings through the back, crying out again at the flair of pain in his wing.

Virgil reaches to the injured wing, then retracts his hand. "Do you mind if I untie the gauze?" he asks, his expression now surprisingly gentle. Logan nods in respond to Virgil's inquiry, and Virgil reaches to the wing once again, his hand as light as a butterfly as it unwraps the bandages. When they are fully unwrapped, Logan already starts to feel a sense of relief. The pain was not gone, but dulled slightly.

"Oh, wow." Patton says, noticing the odd shape in Logan's wing, "That looks pretty bad."

"Patton, get a heating pad. Roman, I need you to find me every single pillow we own."

"What?"

"Just do it, Roman." To this, Roman runs off upstairs, not wanting to deal with Virgil before his third cup of coffee. "Okay, we can't splint this, because of the general shape, but I could try and set it back into place. It'll hurt like a bitch, but will heal well."

"Give me until a count of three, then."

"Okay, ready?" Logan nods, looking up to the ceiling, "Right. One, two-"

Virgil pushed the bone back into place, causing Logan to shout.

"Three."

Patton and Roman both come back down as Virgil is rewrapping the wing, now just to ensure that it would set properly. "Hey, Lolo!" Patton says, the heat pad already on and placed onto the wing. Roman then starts to place pillows behind and around the wing, propping it up on the many layers of pillows, most of which were from Roman's and Patton's rooms.

Patton the sits down beside Logan, on the left side, and cuddles up onto him. Roman sits down at the foot of the couch, after turning on a Disney marathon, of course. Virgil moves into the kitchen to pour another cup of coffee, only now remembering that they were supposed to be eating a, now charred, breakfast. He looks from his coffee mug to the living room, and knows that he wouldn't have it any other way. 


	4. Descend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adventure in the Imagination leads to a staggering revelation and a close call for Virgil.

Excursions in the Imagination were commonplace for the sides. Roman always forged on in the front of the group, Patton following close on his heels, while Virgil and Logan took up the rear. Today the sides all hiked up a large mountain, so eloquently named Mt. Creative. The air was crisp as they neared the peak, causing Logan’s wings to press closer to himself.

Virgil shoves his hands into his pockets, taking in the scenery around him. A forest encircles the base of the mountain, now only a sheet of green with how high up they are. A cool gust of wind sweeps through his and all of the other side’s hair, nearly knocking him off his feet. A strong hand catches him as he stumbles back, holding him firmly in place.

“You should watch out,” Logan calmly says, now removing his hand, “you nearly got hurt.” Virgil nods, gazing into the winged side’s eyes. A warm, deep brown mixes with a rich, gentle blue, creating a color that even the best pallet would be envious o- oh shit Virgil is gay for Logan. 

Pulling up his hood, Virgil tried to clear his head of the thought. Logan was dating Patton, and, as far as Virgil knew, was not polyamorous. It was in his best interest to forget about this.

Roman came to a stop as they reached the peak, although perhaps peak was not the best name for it. It was more so a drop-off, with a stray tree or two casting shade at the top. Patton smiled, enjoying the calm view. “Wow kiddo! You did a great job with this adventure!”

“Why thank you, Padre! I wanted this one to be a bit of a break for us.” Roman smiles, eyes shining at the praise.

Logan nods, “I must admit, this is pretty-” Logan summons his flashcards and quickly shuffles through them, “-lit.”

“Good job, Lo.” Virgil ducks his head, a warm smile spreading across his face.

“Thank you, Virgil.” Logan’s wings ruffled up a small amount at the validation.

Roman’s eyes scan the surrounding area, and, when he sees nothing, returned the smile to his face. “Well no reason to wait around here. Feel free to wander!” At this, each side finds something to occupy themselves with. Roman and Patton both went under the shade of one of the trees to chat, Logan went to the second tree and summoned a book that he was invested in, and VIrgil went to look at the view near the cliff’s edge.

Time passed as the sides settled into their positions, all of them relaxing in the downtime they had. It was not long until Logan finished the book and went to find something new to occupy himself with. Looking around the area, his eyes land on Virgil not to far away. Logan stands up, brushes himself off, and walks up to Virgil. 

Sitting down again, Logan looked at the scenery before him. He could almost make out the Castle of Creativity on the horizon, as it was a plain field of grass from the cliffs edge to the castle. Some jagged rocks were directly underneath the ledge.

“It… It’s a nice view, huh?” Virgil fiddles with the sleeve of his jacket as the wind pushed at his back.

“I suppose it is. Even so, this is not the safest place to view it from. This ledge is thin, and it could break off the rest of the cliff.”

“Then why did you sit down here?”

“I suppose I wanted to be with you.”

Virgil looks into Logan’s eyes, only seeing compassion (and perhaps some worry) within them, and smiles at the feathered man. Logan stands up and offers a hand to Virgil, who gladly accepts it. When they are both up Logan brushes himself off and adjusts his tie, hair and feathers being blown around in the breeze.

Virgil was still close to the edge when the wind picked up, far stronger than before, and pushed him back. He stumbled off the edge with a shout, fear flashing like lightning in his eyes.

Both Patton and Roman hear Virgil’s shout and hurry over, confused. Logan hurriedly makes up his mind about his next step and jumps.

Plummeting down, Logan’s eyes fall on the pale side, who is free falling towards the ground. Logan uses his wings to propel next to the other side and catches him in his arms, and opens his wings to slow their decent. Virgil wraps his arms around Logan’s neck, desperate to not fall. 

“It will be alright, Virgil.” Logan calmly states as Virgil whimpers. Remembering that Virgil mentioned his fear of flying before, Logan pulls the emo closer to his chest, “I will not let you get hurt. You are safe with me.” 

Virgil’s eyes are screwed shut as Logan touches them down on solid land. Kneeling down, Logan releases one hand and pulls out his phone, dialing Patton. Halfway through the first ring, he picks up.

“Logan! Are you guys alright?” he asks, panic clear in his voice.

“Hello, Patton. Yes, both Virgil and I are alright. I was able to float both of us down safely.” Looking down at Virgil again, Logan notices that the pale side’s hands are trembling and his breathing is erratic. “Patton, I will have to put you on speaker phone, but I must ask you to keep your voice low, as it appears that Virgil is having a panic attack.”

Putting the phone on speaker and placing it into the grass, Logan begins to work Virgil through his breathing exercises. “Virgil, remember how you helped Thomas in your room? We are going to do the same thing now. Breath in for four seconds,” Logan pauses and gives Virgil the time he needs to follow through, “Good, now try and hold for seven.” Another pause. Virgil accidently exhales to quickly and begins to tremble again. “It is alright, Virgil. Let us begin again. In for four seconds…”

* * *

It takes Virgil a few minutes to calm down with Logan’s guidance, but when he does Logan picks the phone back up, now with Virgil leaning on him. “Are you still there, Patton?”

The sound of feet hitting stone is heard through the receiver before Patton responds, “Yeah, I’m here. Uh… Roman and I are heading down the mountain. We should be there soon probably in about,” Patton pauses for a few seconds, then asks, “Um, hey Ro, when should we be there?”

“I-In about… two minutes?” Roman’s voice can be heard panting through the phone, clearly out of breath.

“Yeah, two minutes,” Patton parrots back. “How’s Virgil?”

Logan looks back to the tired side that is leaning against him, unfocused. “He seems to be doing alright now. Tired, but alright.” He pushed back Virgil’s bangs from his eyes.

“That’s good. I’m happy to- wait, hold on, we’re almost there!” Patton’s gleeful cheer can be heard even off of the phone, now, as Logan watched them turn the corner. Well, it was more so Roman turning the corner while Patton was thrown over his arm like a giant stuffed bear. “Hi, Logan!” Patton calls, finally being put back on the ground by an out-of-breath Roman. Roman walks over to the logical and anxious sides and all but collapses next to them.

“Why were you carrying Patton?” Logan questions, looking down at the princely side.

“I needed to get down fast.” Roman props himself onto his elbows, “He wouldn’t have been able to run fast enough.”

Patton kneels down next to Virgil, who looks like he is on the verge of falling asleep, and places a hand on his knee. “Hey, kiddo,” he starts, “Do you think you can make it back to the Mindscape right now?” Virgil gives a slight nod and begins to stand up until Logan wraps his arms around Virgil again and picks him up for the second time in the day. Standing up, Logan helps Roman and Patton to their feet again, and the group all start back to the exit of the Imagination.


	5. Gliding

Roman charges into the Imagination, reaching for his sword on the way out. He could sense another side within the realm, and had reasons to believe that it was Remus, destroying all of his hard work as usual. He needs to keep it nice to prove himself! Why does Remus insist in taking that from him?

Opening the red door, Roman dashes into the Imagination, nearly neglecting to pull it shut behind him.

With that done, he keeps his previous pace, continuing off to where he feels the side’s (Remus’s, it’s Remus’s) aura deep in the Forest of Memory, right near the Lake of Hope. Far too close to the Dark Realm for any comfort of his. The shadows of the Spire always start to creep inward from beyond the lake. It's a near constant fight to ward them off. 

Pushing through the brush and swiping down vines, Roman bolts through the forest, stumbling over stray rocks and foliage. As he begins to near the lake he slows down to a crawl, making as little noise as possible. The leaves from the trees are still just foliage on the ground, each step like a miniature firecracker. Ducking behind a wide tree, he peers at the side.

But it wasn’t Remus.

...Logan?

With his wings spread out, Logan swept through the air, the strong wind from the Dark Realm carrying him into swirls and loops through the air, a song on the wind, a dance with the leaves. His bird of paradise. 

His?

Patton’s.

Roman’s heart nearly fell apart there and then as he longed for the logical side. Was he open to polyamory? Hercules, he hoped both Logan and Patton were. Whenever Roman's eyes fall upon both them, his heart swells with so much love. Love for the goofy smiles, movie nights, and cookie batter. Love for the late-night Crofters, nerdy rambles, and tie adjustments.

Slowly, Roman tunes back in, and his eye trickle back on his (the, not his) songbird. He could watch the spirals, rises, and fall of Icarus, over and over. It looks so effortless. So surreal. 

Shifting, he tries yet again to get a better view of the logical side forgetting about the foliage the is laying heavily beneath him. Head snapping up, Logan stops his dance, but beats his wings to keep out of he lake. “Who’s there?” Logan calls to the forest, head turning in every which way to spot the source of the noise. It was far to loud to be any native wildlife, or so he hopes. “Show yourself, or I will find you myself.”

“Okay, okay!” Roman stands and walks into Logan’s line of sight, hands in the air, “You don’t have to be so rude about it.”

“Roman?” Logan's face turns from one of surprise to stone. He flies up to the princely side, his wing beat scattering the leaves around him. “Explain.”

“I think that’s up for you to do,” Roman teases with a cocky smile, lowering his arms, “It’s my realm, after all.”

“This is an invasion of privacy, Roman,” Logan presses on, face rosy, “And I have just as much of a right to be here as you do.”

"It's not like I caught you doing anything weird, Lo, you don't have to act like I did," Roman shrugs, "Besides, I think it was kinda cute."

"It- no!" Logan blusters, the rose tint on his face growing to a deep red, "In no way was that cute, and, really, I think I would prefer if we never talked of this again! I don't see how you could even- I..." he cuts his train of though of with a groan, hands raising up to cover his face.

"Alright! It's all okay," Roman says, placing a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder, "I promise I won't tell anybody if you don't want me to."

Shaking his head, Logan finally drifts to the ground, His shoes crunching against the leaves. With a sigh, he takes his hands away from his face, his knees almost giving out under him. Roman keeps him steady, holding him up. He can almost feel his feathered friend trembling.

“Lo, you know I would never tell anyone about this if you didn't want me to." Roman explains, rubbing a hand against Logan's back. "I just wanted to see who was here. I was worried after the whole Virgil thing last week. I don't want any more accidents to happen here." 

"...I know. I know that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You have no reason to be sorry for any of this." Roman pulls back from their embrace to look Logan in the eyes, "I never got to thank you for this, but words cannot express how thankful I am. You saved him, Logan."

"I just reacted on instinct, I wasn't even thinking."

"Thinking or not, you saved him. You're... you're a hero, Logan." It shouldn't hurt so much to say that, "You're everyone's hero, Logan."

"I'm nothing compared to you."

Shaking his head, Roman fully lets go of Logan, "Let's get out of here, Lo. That wind is way too strong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing anything in a while. Life has been hard and I lost some confidence in my writing, but I'm back for the summer and hopefully here to stay. This was a request from a deactivated friend on tumblr. You can find me @an-agender-disaster on tumblr!


End file.
